yesenias_fanmade_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger was a child murderer who lived in Springwood with his family in the past and soon became an Dream Demon that kills his victims in their dreams thus causing their death in the real world after he was burned to death by the Elm Street children victims' parents. He's the main antagonist of the 'A Nightmare on Elm Street film series and portrayed by Robert Englund. His personal He's a evil, undead, selfish and mean dream demon villain who can enter people's dreams and kill them which he sometime kill them in the real world in the past. Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and black striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body. His life His mom, Amanda Krueger worked at Westin Hills Asylum and accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed. They attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his adult years, he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. Freddy worked in a power plant boiler room where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. His Powers and Abilities Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, smashes Jennifer's face against the TV when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He can't be killed while he's in the dream world. In the dream world, he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers. In the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy can't spread his influence at Springwood unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he's killed, he can't return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world which he's mortal, can't use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self in Freddy's Dead) and can die ( In Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs Jason). He can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire. When his wife got a nightmare, he finally told her why he died and kill kids in the past. So, I guess that they still loving each other. Category:Males Category:Evil from the Past Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Related to Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers